heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Eidolon
This OC belongs to Bermuda. Do not steal anything from this page, whether it's the concept, art, or coding. A P P E A R A N C E Sickly thin. Scars placed with surgical precision. Tribless. Terrified. Terrif''ying''. So many words can describe the dragon, but one word covers their entire appearance. Wounded. Their build is skinny. So skinny that their ribs jut out, their hip bones prominent. Scales and bones, as some may say. But to them, they're just another hidden figure in the crowd. Most look away if they catch a sight of Eidolon. Her weak, muscle lacking body is ghastly. Almost worse are their hollow eyes. Completely black, including the sclera. They glimmer, and convey nearly no emotion except pain. Endless pain is shown in their eyes, but you can only see it if you concentrate for a while. But no one sees this. They never show their eyes for long. Their body is wingless, and they have stumps where their wings once were. A jagged scar runs where the wing membrane would go, like a claw slice. They cover them up at all costs, and no one sees them. Their scales are a dull muted gray. Their underbelly is black, and so are the minor accents on their body - the small black lines coming out from circles on their major joints, and the black scales on their spine. They don't have anything on their spine. No spikes, no sail, no mane. Scars. Covered in scars, Eidolon dresses in black to cover it up. Long, straight scars on their chest. Multiple on their legs. Their sides. Their neck. Their paws. All jet black. All with surgical precision. They don't share the origin of them with anyone. They are always covered as much as possible in black. Their paws covered with gloves, their head covered with a beanie or baseball cap, or even a hijab. Anything to cover their head. When they uncover their head, a faint, black halo can be seen, hovering right above a black circle marking. It is not visible when the circle is covered, and even when it isn't, it takes a keen eye to spot it in the dark alleys. One thing most don't see is the chains. Wispy like the halo, these black chains are mysterious if you see them. They don't have shackles for the chains, and instead they pass right into their body. There are smaller ones around their ankles and wrists, but the largest one comes from right above the beginning of their chest. Each is above a marking, that on closer examination, is a tattoo, of a symbol in a strange language. They look sick and scared, and they alway stay in the shadows. They try to keep to the darkest ones, because there, their shadow can't find her. P E R S O N A L I T Y Eidolon is a very complicated dragon inside, and the take a very long time to figure out. They aren't exactly social, but also seems to be quite comfortable around others, when actually, it's quite the opposite. Haunted by their own shadow, Eidolon is very paranoid. They tend to overthink things, and they easily talk themselves out of doing things if they have the time. They're always questioning things, and doesn't like dragons who don't have clear intentions. Eidolon is not one to trust, as they were betrayed even by their own shadow. They are very wary, and though they may look comfortable around others, it's truly one of their worst fears. Eidolon is not very brave, and they rarely have any competitive spirit. They prefer to watch instead of participate, because when they move more, the shadow taunts them even more. They prefer to watch from the shadows, where the shadow can't really get them. Eidolon is by no means interested in finding someone to love. They're perfectly content as a loner, and they wouldn't have it other way-after all, they've lived for longer than most can even fathom for a living dragon. They're an aromatic to heart, and has only felt brief twinges of attraction in her first decades of life. Truly, Eidolon has given up on life completely. They don't like what they have to do in order to survive, and just the thought of living forever haunts them, almost more than their shadow. They love no one, so they won't miss anyone once they're gone, but to them, living is painful and torturous. Eidolon doesn't trust easily, and is really mean to those that approach them quickly. It's almost impossible to gain their trust, because they're so paranoid about others. They think everyone they meet is out to get them, and avoids mostly everyone at all costs. When given a fight or flight situation, flight is the obvious choice for them. They aren't strong or fast, or even trained in combat, so they do not see the point of sticking around. Plus, their shadow can find them easier if her heart starts racing. A B I L I T I E S